IEHBD – Gladiators
by Lady K Rox
Summary: When Roxton and Marguerite declare war to each other, only one person will have the courage of witnessing that combat. - CHAPTER 4 IS UP - COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**IEHBD – GLADIATORS**

**CHAPTER 1**

AUTHOR: Lady F., TowandaBR

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters of the show "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" are property of John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, and Richmel Productions.

Very special thanks to Cris (our very kind translator) and all the people who read our fiction and were kind enough to take their time to leave reviews.

To all people who write or read _Fics_ keeping _TLW_ alive.

SPOILERS: OUT OF TIME

Based on fic IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT

Also in Portuguese: "STFD - Os Gladiadores"

* * *

When Roxton and Marguerite declare war to each other, only one person will have the courage of witnessing that combat.

* * *

Marguerite and Veronica arranged a new amusement and everything rolled up became an enigma: to observe Roxton and Tommy were becoming very close lately.

Whenever he had an opportunity, the hunter caught the boy and went with him to a more isolated area in the base of the Treehouse where they both stayed for hours.

Looking out from the balcony the two women tried to find out what was going on, but from the position in which the boys were they just got to notice that the two of them were there.

Summerlee and Malone asked for Challenger to try to help them finding out, but Roxton was determined to not allow anybody to interfere in anything they were doing.

And they were doing... traps.

John Roxton was a boy and much earlier than being allowed to have his first rifle, he adored to follow footprints of small animals and to set traps of the most several types and forms. As years went by, as he grew up, that pleasure had been forgotten. Until the day he noticed that Tommy would be the perfect alibi for him to make again something he enjoyed, alone, without anybody, especially Marguerite, to be mocking him up for doing childish things instead of adult men's stuff.

Then, they went to the corner where John had hidden some utensils and they began the game.

Roxton also confirmed something that he had already suspected before: Tommy was a great company. He was the perfect listener, always paying attention, with alert tiny eyes. No that he necessarily understood what was said or taught to him, but it seemed as if he amused himself with Roxton's dedication when trying to explain things.

"Pay attention, boy. You have to tie very tight the kindling pieces. If it is slack, the trap dismounts when it falls... and you have to pull the rope very fast or the animal flees. Did you understand?" - Tommy shook his head in agreement.

It was Veronica who first noticed. She told Ned who told Summerlee who told Challenger who told Marguerite who should have told Roxton, but she did not. In some way she would have fun on the poor hunter.

Whatever the situation was whenever Tommy heard the word "understood" he would shake his head affirmatively.

"Soon, we will enter in the forest and test if our trap will work." - Roxton worked while kneeling on the ground. Tommy ran around him and with a shriek he jumped by the hunter's neck. Roxton laughed and put the boy in front of him. - "and a very important thing. A hunter should be silent, and then you have to remain very quiet." - Tommy didn't control himself and screamed pushing Roxton who fell backwards laughing heartily once again.

"What am I doing? How will I get you to remain quiet for more than some seconds?"

Also using very thin pieces of kindling, Roxton simulated bird footprints in the ground and went following the invented trail.

"That's the way we will follow our prey." - the man explained while walking besides the boy, slowly on his tiptoes. Tommy ran in front of him and with his little hands he erased the footprints.

"No!" – He holded the smiling child - "It is necessary to follow and not to destroy the footprints, did you understand?" - and once again Tommy nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

After days and days "training" his small partner, Roxton decided to take him to a "dangerous" hunt of some animal of small load, distant at most about three hundred meters from the Treehouse.

And from the balcony of the Treehouse, the two women looked at the audacious hunters entering the forest.

They set up the traps, put the baits and hid themselves in the bushes. It was then John noticed that the task could be impossible.

Attracted by the crumbs left, the small bird landed and it went scratching the ground and the road that would take him to the trap. Roxton holded his breath, anxious, awaiting for the animal to be arrested in the gadget...

"shshshshshshshshshshshsh!"

"DAMN IT!" - Roxton ran behind Tommy that made noise and ran agitating the small hands in the direction of the bird that flew.

Catching the boy Roxton tried to explain.

"I said in silence. And it is to capture the animals, not to save them. Did you understand?"

* * *

John Roxton didn't remember when his interest for the hunt and adventures began. Probably when observing his father and his oldest brother William. And they were the ones who taught him to live outdoors.

He had been born in a cradle of gold. His father had a Lord's title and he was respected in the high circles of Europe. His mother, reserved, accomplished her tasks appropriately, but she didn't like the adventures of her husband, and later of her sons.

While they were children, William and John were very united. Initially the two brothers around the periphery of the city in that they had been born in search for adventures, with the oldest brother always assuming with pride his protector duty and the small brother's advisor role. It was when John learned how to do simple traps. As the time went by they went more and more far away and they made more and more complex traps.

When John received his first rifle as a gift, William began to take him for wastelands. Properly prepared with food, water and ammunition they spent all day target practicing. And John not only learned quickly as he overcame his brother attracting his father's attention more and more, while moving more and more away from William.

But it was only when both became adults that the hunter finally noticed William's jealousy.

And it was probably trying to regain this attention that William not only ventured himself with John in that safari, but mainly took a huge risk in front of the animal.

And on that day everything went wrong. First William Roxton lost the only shot that he had. Then John, when trying to save him, shot not reaching one, but two targets at once, and afterwards had to face horror filled his brother to tumble dead, victim of his weapon.

With the heart full of guilty, John saw his father die weeks later, probably of grief, inheriting a title that he was sure should never belong to him.

Although he knew that the weight of guilty would go along with him for the rest of his days, it was only when he took refuge in the monasteries of Tibet that Lord John Roxton decided that continuing his life in the best way he was able to was his best and only choice.

* * *

The hunter's painful memories were interrupted when Tommy threatened to run to shoo away the fifth prey of the day.

Faster than ever, Roxton caught him. However when he saw the rabbit begin to escape he grew impatient and releasing the child he began to run behind the animal. He tried to catch it, but at the same time the man tried to keep watching the boy. And it was for that reason he didn't see the small depression where he stepped out without stability twisting his foot and falling extended in the ground.

"Ouch"- he moaned already holding the hurt leg. He looked upwards and saw Tommy getting closer and then be squatting observing him curiously.

"It's your entire fault, your pretended hunter!" - John said grimacing in pain and pointing for the small partner who continued observing him.

Always mumbling and carefully the man removed the boot examining the foot that was beginning to swell. It was not broken. More than the pain he imagined what his friends in the Treehouse would say, mainly the heiress, if they saw him in that embarrassing situation. He had to act fast and return home before somebody noticed. He saw a released branch that he could use as crutches, some meters away.

"Tommy. Get the branch" – he pointed for the piece of wood. Roxton laughed when seeing the boy run animatedly until the place that he had indicated, but his smile soon came undone when the small one brought him a ...leaf.

"No. The branch" - the nobleman was exasperated.

Roxton lied down in the ground tired, trying to explain something to the boy. Tommy shrieked and jumped on top of the hunter laughing.

"You are unique, Tommy... I'm here almost crying in pain and you keep trying to play with me. I think I am being very grumpy, I'm sorry, ok?"

Inexplicably Tommy smiled happily, and he hugged the hunter with all his strength, until he get tired.

Roxton noticed how much Tommy was special, also for him. He looked at him so proud, he had to admit, Veronica and now Ned were doing an excellent work. He no longer could imagine how the routine of the house would be without the little one.

"Well, let's try again..."

Roxton rose with difficulty, grimacing in pain, what made the boy laugh even more. John also wanted to laugh, but his foot throbbed and it hurt a lot. He gave some steps, even in pain and his partner accompanied him a little ashamed. He arrived closer to the branch that would serve as a cane and pointed to it. This time, Tommy couldn't make any mistake.

"Let's see if we could back up home now. We can continue practicing another day, can't we?"

John started to walk and called Tommy.

"Hey... Let's go, boy..."

Tommy seemed distracted until he heard the hunter's voice and he seemed to wake. Then, he began to collect the things, or at least a few things that would fit his small arms.

Roxton observed and smiled, admired how he had remembered Veronica's recommendations before leaving.

"You are very strong. I can't carry all that things alone." - John made the praise, but he thought Tommy would be proud, instead of looking him with the cane, from top to low, as if he could say: "I knew that you were not strong like me!"

* * *

Marguerite laughed heartily seeing Roxton walking with difficulty to the sofa, face red not knowing if it was of rage or of shame.

"You mean that the little brat took you for a walk..."

"Marguerite, please..."

"No, no, wait right here, John, I have to register that!" - She said with an entertaining shine in her eyes, while John became purple.

"What...what are you going to do?" - He asked in disbelief.

"Ah..." - With a grief in her voice, she stopped before the stairway to the laboratory, returning to closer to the two of them. - "I forgot that our camera is broken... But that's fine. You will be like this for a while!"

Tommy jumped around Roxton imitating, wailing "oh, ouch, oh, ouch" while John looked severely at the boy, who seemed to conspire against him, or to receive orders from Marguerite.

"We will have time enough to laugh of John, won't we, little brat?" - Marguerite smiled lively while he seemed to jump more cheerful and John almost pulled his own hair.

"Marguerite... it is hurting!" - He complained as a lacking child, except for his face.

Before him she crossed her arms. She was smiling, triumphant, delighted with that scene, John crying for help!

"Stop complaining, weeping baby, I will bring the small miracle's suitcase..."

"Ah, let my foot get better, you will see..."

"What? Did you tell something? Remember that you now depend exclusively of my benevolence and mercy, Lord John Richard Roxton!"

"No, I didn't say anything Marguerite... oh, please..." - John was as if crooking in the sofa while he lied down, with a pained expression.

The heiress rolled her eyes. - "You are weak!"

When Marguerite came out, Roxton sat down trying to catch the boy who therefore stopped laughing.

"You stopped because your accomplice is not here to protect you? Is this what I get for taking you for a walk, little boy?"

"We will talk later. Just you and me." - He whispered while lying down and moaning again when seeing Marguerite arriving.

"Still crying? What a shame, milord"

"It is not a shame to feel pain, milady"

Marguerite took a chair and she sat down close to the hunter, cleaning his foot to begin to bind it. Tommy ran close to her, he seemed afflicted. He scratched the tiny hands, as he always did when he wanted to attract attention for some thing and didn't manage to get it.

"Tommy, we will laugh more later, now I need to take care of this big baby."

But the boy insisted on being there nearby pulling Marguerite's blouse and pointing to Roxton's foot who seemed to understand what Tommy wanted, and launched unfriendly glances to the boy, who continued to poke Marguerite now behind the chair, in her back.

With the boy making her tickles it was impossible for the heiress to take care adequately of the hunter.

"Tommy!" - She got his attention. - "I know that you want to laugh, but not now!"

Then he became very nervous, and seemed to lose the fear of approximating of John. He stopped among the two adults taking a lingering look from each one and soon afterwards for the hurt foot. Suddenly, he screamed giving a kick in the man's foot, making him to turn the eyes in pain and to groan hollowly in the cushion.

Marguerite got scared with the boy's attitude and even more when seeing him observing the man, wrinkling the brow and scratching the head, as he didn't understand the reason of that reaction. He continued to point desperate for him, trying to say something for the heiress.

Suddenly, he quickly took Roxton's hat and he faked to limp like him. Marguerite observed that. Then he stopped limping and walked normal and with the raise hands as claws, as if he was behind something.

"Who is he imitating?" - Marguerite put her hands by her waist and was turned for the hunter that seemed to dance in the sofa and he stopped immediately.

"I don't know... I have no idea." - He said innocently for Marguerite while she faced him challenging him.

I think that he is imitating a John with a very healthy foot!"

"He is conspiring against me!" - He tried to explain.

"I am not stupid, do you understand?" - the woman said getting up of the chair. Tommy prodded balancing his head.

"But..."

"No buts!" - She closed the small suitcase and threw it against Roxton's lap going to the other side of the room with Tommy, following her.

"I will show you a thing." - He looked intrigued and she continued - "Tommy. Roxton is an idiot. Understood? "

Tommy shook his head. When he stopped Marguerite looked for the hunter laughing. Then she repeated.

"Understood?... Understood?..." - Marguerite took the boy for the hand who nodded his head no-stopping in agreement, and came near to the astonished hunter.

"Now you know how much this lord is a fool." - She said retaking humble, quiet and inert John Roxton's curative.

About fifteen days later...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**IEHBD – GLADIATORS**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Grrr, go to hell, Roxton!" - Marguerite said furiously.

"You too!" - John answered in the same tone.

"What's happening here!" - Veronica arrived considering that whole strange agitation.

"Nothing, Veronica, we're singing!" - the heiress debauched.

"Marguerite..." - Veronica held herself to prevent answering the heiress in the same way, since this wasn't why she was there.

"I can explain..." - Roxton went ahead.

"So?" - The blond crossed her arms waiting for his explanation.

"Whatever he says, don't believe him, it is a slander!" - the heiress interrupted, receiving reprehension glances from the two friends.

"May I continue?" - The question was for Marguerite, however John continued facing Veronica. The brown-haired woman shrugged and crossed her arms. The hunter continued.

"Marguerite is jealous of..."

"Jealous? Me? This word doesn't exist in my vocabulary!" - She was even more irritated.

"Maybe I need you to explain me better." - Veronica answered, but seeing John taking advantage of it, she replied to him - "Continue, I don't have too much time for you two!"

"Thank you, Veronica... I hope not being interrupted again..." - Marguerite giggled - "As I said, Marguerite is jealous of my relationship with..." - He hesitated to delight himself with the afflict expression in Marguerite's face. He turned for her and he spoke very slowly articulating the word - "... Tommy..." - He smiled shamelessly, while she almost hung him.

"Roxton, who gave you the right to take conclusions about what I think or feel?"

"Then you admit!"

"IF it was true..."

Veronica's calm voice intervened in the conversation, catching the attention of the other two.

"Was it all? All that shouting, that exchange of 'praises ', was only for that? I wasted my time here, thinking that it was a serious thing, however... I don't believe it!"

"Well, it was just to make her to understand that I am not a 'Krux's property'" - Roxton ignored the blonde's comment.

"Oh, for God's sake..." - Marguerite shook her head.

"So what is it?" - Roxton quickly answered, without giving space for her to continue.

"It is nothing. I just lament that the little brat have to expend with you a time that would be extremely profitable otherwise. Roxton, you have to understand that it's not his fault that you didn't have time to have your own childhood!"

"Time? childhood? Do you think I am playing with him because I want?"

"Yes, and some games are absolutely no funny, by the way..."

"Games? Traps are not games!" - The hunter was exalted.

"Ohhhhhh yes, they are games for the little boy!"

"At least he learns something with me!"

At this time Veronica had already sat down calmly by the kitchen's table, and she ate an apple while observed entertained the discussion.

"What do you mean?"

"Me? Nothing..." - Roxton shrugged.

"John Roxton" - She sounded extremely serious - "You are insinuating that… that little brat doesn't learn anything when he is with me? Is that what you mean?"

"You see, I didn't say anything, Veronica is here as a witness..."

"Don't put me in that confusion." - the girl laughed.

"Ok. Let's make a deal. In one week, whoever teaches him more things will be free from any obligation in the Treehouse during a month, and the one who loses will have to cope with the other one's tasks" – Marguerite's eyes almost popped in rage when facing the Lord's calm.

"It sounds like a bet."

"Face it as you wish" - Veronica observed everything arms-crossed, while Marguerite spoke - "I think you have to prepare yourself."

"Done! I enjoy challenges, 'Marguerite Krux'."

"You would enjoy them even more if you could win, 'Lord John Roxton '" - she left in a hurry being observed by two curious friends.

"What are you laughing of, Veronica?"

"Well, besides the fact that I will have a nanny for one week?"

* * *

Even before the dispute had begun, the Treehouse residents' were under the impression that the two were already in combat.

Veronica had explained to the others what had happened, but they couldn't believe. However, knowing about the "intransigent dispute", she allowed the situation to take bigger proportions.

"Nobody interferes in the dispute." - Veronica was very clear to them all. - "Let's see where this will take us."

In the girl's head everything would be very simple. She would leave the two troublemakers in charge of Tommy, and she would be monitoring them all in case of any eventual problem.

* * *

At night, when they went to bed, Malone intervened.

"I have an idea"- He smiled.

"Have you? And are you going to share it with me?"

"Marguerite and Roxton have a bet, right?"

"Right."

"What about if we take advantage of it?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"One week." - He hugged the girl - "Humm! We could leave for one week... Just you and me." - He approached her even more. Veronica laughed skeptically.

"You must be kidding." - She looked at Malone who smiled even more -"No. You are not kidding."

"I know that it sounds like a crazy idea..."

"It IS a crazy idea."

"They would never allow something bad to happen to Tommy, and he adores them too. And we already took care of him before when you got sick, remember?"

"But you were all together. And you were also around."

"He's already accustomed with everybody in the house. He will miss you, but you will be far just for a short period of time."

"I would die missing him." - She whined.

Ned hugged her stronger, consoling her.

"Tell me only one thing: since we are together how many days we had only for us?"

Veronica didn't think before answering.

"Not even one day."

"Then imagine. Just you and me, together, exploring the plateau."

It was her turn to nestle herself against him with a smile.

"Hum. I am imagining."

"You know that I love that little boy, but..."

"One week is too much time, Ned." - Malone noticed that she was giving in.

"Less time, then. Five days. What do you think?"

Veronica wrinkled an afflicted face, but after a pause she said hesitant.

"Three days. And they will commit to send signs with the mirrors in the morning and in the afternoon."

"Alright." - Ned continued to approach -"I will love not to have to divide my lady with the small gentleman at least for a few days."

"Come here." – Smiling, Veronica pulled Malone to herself.

* * *

Veronica determined the rules of the dispute. At the dinner table she reunited the "gladiators" Roxton and Marguerite, having as witnesses Summerlee, Challenger and Malone, and the "disciple" Tommy.

"The day after tomorrow, starting at seven o'clock AM Tommy will be completely under your responsibility."

"You can trust me"- Roxton interrupted, turning sarcastically for Marguerite who looked back at him with disdain.

"Quiet" - Veronica continued - "And to guarantee that none of us will interfere, I and Ned will be leaving to north for three days."

The hunter and the heiress exchanged terrifying glances. They were encouraged with the dispute, but to be with the boy without Veronica or Malone around was a completely different story.

"Wait a minute..." - Roxton began hesitant.

"Any problem, Lord Roxton?" - Marguerite provoked him, as terrified as he was, but without showing it to him.

Roxton replied.

"Of course not, Miss Krux. I am only thinking that Veronica will miss the kid."

"And I and Challenger are going to west to pick some samples"- Summerlee interrupted.

"Are we?" - Challenger looked surprise at the botanist.

"Don't you want to be here when this all begin, do you?" - as always Arthur's logic was unbeatable.

"I prefer to run of the raptors." - George joked.

With Tommy seating by the table in front of him observing the movement, Ned laughed non-stop.

"Then, we agree."- Veronica continued pretending tranquility, containing the laughter. - "The rules are as follows: 1) Tommy has a routine and you will follow it precisely; 2) none of you two will take him inside the forest without the other." - Veronica looked at Roxton remembering the episode of the trap.

The hunter lowered his head as a naughty boy while Marguerite gave a resonant laugh. Veronica continued.

"3) At dawn and in the afternoon you will send messages using the mirrors and you will wait for our answers. 4) You will divide the schedules for being with him. I don't want Tommy to be pulled for there and for here. If you will teach something to him, then do it right. 5) The one who manage to make him learn the most relevant thing will be the winner. And don't force him. Do you agree?"

"It is perfect"- the hunter and the heiress answered at the same time, observing each other in a provoking way. They were already getting up when Veronica interrupted them with a very firm voice.

"And the most important thing." - The blond leaned in the table facing the two with a very austere looking. Even Marguerite, accustomed to conflicts, felt a chill run through her spine – "If anything happens to him, I will kill you both. And it won't be fast. Did you understand?"- she said calmly, and the pair agreed quickly nodding their head.

At the end of the meeting Veronica, Ned and Tommy said good night to their friends and left heading their room.

"What was the joke, Malone?" - Roxton was intrigued when noticing his friend smiling from ear to ear.

"Nothing, I was only commenting with Veronica that will be more than a test, it will be a training for you two..." - Veronica could not contain the laughter that Ned was already freeing for a long time.

"Very funny" - Marguerite turned red, and Roxton didn't know what to say.

"Good night, and rest. Believe, you will need it." - The couple and the boy left Marguerite and Roxton facing each other.

"See you later, Marguerite... ah, and good luck..." - He smiled.

"You're the one who will need luck, John... ah..." - She imitated - "Good dreams."

"I will... I will dream about how you would be amusing hunting dinner for a whole month."

"Better would be if you could see the great hunter, with sewing thread and needle in his hands, trying to do something" – She said ironically.

"Well, any way, dream about me" - John took off her clothes with a glance, while she burned inside with rage.

"... usually this kind of dream becomes a nightmare."

"It wasn't funny, Marguerite" - He was serious.

She got closer to him with a provocative expression and a certain shine in her glance. When she was very close to him, she smiled and she murmured. - "It was."

John sighed when she left the room. That woman poked his nerves. - "I hope I can have a good night of sleep, because the day after tomorrow I'll wake up very early and I'll begin Tommy's classes."

Already in her room, Marguerite thought. - "The day after tomorrow I'll get up earlier than Veronica, and I'll take the little brat with me. Just wait and see, Roxton."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**IEHBD – GLADIATORS**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Good morning, Marguerite!" - Veronica greeted her, and Tommy directed to her a big smile and babbled unintelligible things. As time went by, he was increasing the quantity of different sounds he could "speak". And he seemed to cheers more and more every time he saw the heiress, who by her side pretended indifference.

"Did you sleep well?" - The question came from Veronica in a sarcastic tone, since it was almost 11AM.

"Where are the others?" - Marguerite asked her, already serving herself of coffee's cup.

"It depends... who you're talking about?" - Veronica asked, while offering juice for the child.

"Never mind..." – She drank a sip from her coffee's cup, ignoring both Tommy and the blond girl.

Veronica shrugged, but kept her good mood. - "Ok, then." - She went out in the elevator with Tommy by her lap still drinking his passion-fruit juice.

No matter it looked like differently, Marguerite had wakened up a long time ago. She was making plans about how to win John in the contest. Of course, it would not be easy, she knew that very well, but she had to be brilliant, simply perfect, for not failing in anything. In addition, she knew she should start with a proper schedule.

She already knew, better than John, the kid's timetable. She planned to teach something to Tommy when he was not hungry, sleepy or too eager to play. She needed to think about something very subtle and at the same time something that would pleas the boy to teach him.

"What can I teach to a little brat this size?" – She beat her fingers slightly on the table while drinking her coffee. - "Or better, what can I teach to a little brat that sometimes make us all look like fools and seems to know more than we?" - She smiled.

However, she was a little concerned, for she did not have any good idea that could beat John's ideas... - "who at this time is probably having fun on my expenses, already imagining myself with double tasks for a whole month!" - She snorted. "Come on, Marguerite, think! I always had good ideas in risky situations, now that I have the whole time of the world, I seem like a puppet..."

Suddenly, a smile illuminated the heiress's face - "Perfect!" she just muttered.

She put down the cup still half-full, and she ran for the elevator.

* * *

Roxton was seating by a high tree branch, writing some important notes that Challenger and Summerlee would use for their small travel to the Zanga river. 

He beat the tip of the pencil on the small block of paper. He thought now about how to improve his plan on teaching something to Tommy. His first idea had been to teach the boy to make better and more elaborated traps, but he gave up. Actually, he had not managed to teach him even the most simple traps (and the kid just watched the hunter teased him a lot in that occasion).

Then he thought about teaching him how to recognize some species that lived on the plateau.

As he was having those ideas, he also wrote them in the same writing pad he was using before. He smiled self-confidently, analyzing what he had written.

"Marguerite, I am sorry, but I like my coffee very strong... And don't try to make a mistake throwing the coffee powder into the cup." - he began to practice gesticulating and speaking alone - "Marguerite, bring me some fresh fruits... And don't forget to make the weapons shine, and to clean my hat too..."

"Roxton!" - Malone called under the tree - "Challenger is wondering if you have already finished."

"Yes, take it!" – he throw the notes and Ned caught them. - "Have you been here for a long time?"

"No" - Ned was already turning back when he answered, not allowing the curious Roxton to see his smile.

* * *

Marguerite spent her whole afternoon preparing finger puppets. She had an infallible plan, for sure it would make John very nervous and would give her plenty of time in order for her to think about some good lesson to teach Tommy.

At the end of her work, she proudly observed the completed puppets: all six of them representing each resident of the house.

"Oh! I forgot the most important!" - Quickly she began to search in her sewing box and smiling she got a black sewing thread.

She took the fabric that leftover and began to prepare Tommy's puppet.

For his turn, Roxton had also everything set. He had separated all the stuff he would need, especially collected for Tommy, and that could not be of any danger for the kid. John had near him some cultured books that Challenger had lent to him.

He thought back his friend's recommendations. - "Don't worry, George, I'll take care of them as if they were my hunts."

John did not understand the scientist and the botanist's reason to get out so early the next day. Even so, he did not give it so much importance. - "The science doesn't wait for anything" - he imitated Challenger's voice, covering with some leaves the hiding place with his teaching material, in the area of the Treehouse.

"It's now time for facing the beast." – he thought while getting into the elevator.

* * *

Malone was patient and loving. His birthday was near and he deserved more attention for a long time, so, even knowing that the contest would be very confuse, Veronica decided that she wouldn't get back. She herself was eager for having some days alone with Ned.

Challenger and Summerlee would also take advantage of it, making a route along the river that passed near the Zanga's village. Summerlee was almost sure that it would have a great waterfall, possibly enclosed by caves. Besides escaping from the disorder at Treehouse, they would use their time to pick some samples.

Finally, Marguerite and John would have full and 'free' time to 'enjoy' Tommy's company, since that was the problem – and the objective.

* * *

Marguerite hated to wake up early and she was usually the last to join to the others, but nobody could deny that whenever she took a decision, nothing could stop her. And on that morning she woke up before everybody, went carefully to Veronica and Malone's room, and took Tommy with her while he was still sleeping. 

When Veronica came to the kitchen, she did not believe when finding the heiress cooking porridge for Tommy, who was very well accommodated by his high chair.

"Good morning, Veronica!"

"Good... Good morning, Marguerite!"

Tommy instantly shrieked stretching his little arms for the blonde girl, who gave him a huge smile while taking him to her lap, giving a snapped kiss on the child's cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie. You woke up early today, didn't you?" - the boy hugged her as usual - "Are you all right, Marguerite?"

"I'm great! As good competitor, I'm just following the rules. Starting at 7AM, the little brat will be under our charge, is that correct?"

"Correct" - Veronica laughed while she set up things, with Tommy still in her arms.

And at 7AM, Veronica kissed the boy, while she put him on the rug surrounded by toys. - "Good luck, Tommy. And take care of them, did you understand?" - The boy nodded his head affirmatively, smiling. Afflict, she faced Ned - "Do you think it will work?"

He laughed - "Calm down... Tommy will love it, I bet."

"I'll miss him." - She sat down beside the kid, and Ned did the same.

"Me too...but we'll be back in three days and until then we'll be in touch." - Ned comforted her. Quickly he changed the subject - "Summerlee and Challenger already…?"

"... Yes, they left a little while ago. I think they didn't want to be here when the agitation began." - She said with a naughty glance.

"Great!" - He answered in the same tone.

Noticing that Veronica was beginning to be seduced by Tommy's small gestures (he was now touching her hair), Ned got up and pulled her by the hand. - "Let's go or we won't leave here today."

Under Marguerite's pretended confident glances (she actually was in panic), Veronica still stopped by the door and called for Tommy, waving him good-bye. The boy put the hand in the mouth and he made a pop sound, sending a kiss to her. The girl returned the kiss feeling a squeeze in her heart.

"Let's go, before you give up." - Ned interfered and dragged her, leaving the treehouse quickly.

The elevator came down, with two pairs of apprehensive eyes.

Marguerite still remained for some time in front of elevator. A nervous smile discreetly appeared on her face. - "I'm in trouble…" - She said very slowly and, after laughing, she recomposed herself, turning for Tommy.

"Then, young man, now it is just me and y…"

"Good morning, Marguerite" - John greeted her smiling, sitting down at the table, after agitate affectionately in the boy's hair.

"... and Roxton and you" - Marguerite ended bitterly without giving a look for the hunter, that was already serving himself a cup of a very strong tea.

"Where are the others?" - He asked innocent, while Marguerite laggingly balanced the head.

* * *

_11:00AM_

"Guess what, Roxton, I woke up so early, cooked the boy's food and you will be the one to begin with his activities!" - Marguerite followed him bitterly.

John walked back and forth, already with Tommy in his arms, getting ready to go to the patio. - "Marguerite, you know very well that it wasn't necessary to cook his meal before 7 am, was it? You did it because you wanted to, instead of waiting that Veronica made it; you were ahead and didn't want me to take advantage." - he said hurried, while seeming to seek for something.

Immediately Marguerite ran before John to the elevator and blocked his way leaning her arms in the wood - "Nobody leaves this place!"

"Marguerite, you are scaring us." - John retreated defensively, having fun - "We have already talked about that, you don't need to be jealous."

"John, I am not kidding, and I'm not jealous, I only think that I am entitled of begin teaching him."

"Already breaking hearts, young boy?" - Roxton smiled at the kid who laughed, seeming to understand.

Marguerite changed some fumigant glances among them, and she took the child - "He is mine for this morning and that's final!"

"But… oh... what? Ah… Marguerite!" - He called her, still with the backpack on, ready to go down with the boy. Marguerite carried Tommy for the kitchen for an instant, and then came back, taking the bag with the child's belongings, entering the elevator.

John would never leave things that way, and he also entered hurriedly in the elevator. Instead of a reprehension, Marguerite tried just to ignore him.

"You..." - John said, forcing himself to breathe slowly - "... You... are very daring..."

"If you want to come with us, just watch and learn." - She answered immediately without looking to John's eyes, completely ignoring his accusation.

Always with Marguerite by his heels, Roxton took the boy to the base of treehouse. He searched in his pants' pocket.

"Damn it." - he muttered.

"Any problem, Lord Roxton?" – Marguerite provoked.

"Of course not, Lady Krux" - he answered with a smile. John remembered that all his objectives for the next days were in the notepad that he had handed to Challenger.

* * *

_In the meanwhile, far away from the treehouse..._

"Summerlee, could you read the notes that Roxton did?"

"Of course, George..." - The botanist took the writing pad from his backpack, and browsed it, until finding the small and elaborated Lord's handwriting.

Summerlee scrubbed his eyes, and narrowed them, seeming not to understand well whatever was written there. George waited patiently for his reading, back turned for the friend who was making a great effort to read it - "Summerlee?"

"Oh, yes... it is written: 1) keep an eye on Marguerite all the time 2) do not leave Tommy with her for a long time 3) try to irritate her, so that she gets tired and gives me the boy..."

With a confused glance, Challenger turned immediately for the botanist that already had a huge smile spread over his face.

* * *

Roxton put the child on the ground, and he quickly joined the heiress, already seat in a tree trunk. As always, she faced him giving him an angry glance that was immediately paid back with no ceremony by the boy.

Then they returned the old practice of observing the hunter, who was already supplied of rope and a piece of wood.

Quickly he hung two pieces of rope on a tree and tied the wood about centimeters of the ground.

"Take a look here, kid, this is a fabulous toy" - the hunter smiled, delighted with his own improvisation.

"It is crooked."

Roxton looked angrily to the heiress, but adjusted the toy. Then he called the kid again.

"Come here, boy."

Tommy looked at the brunet that nodded as if allowing him to proceed. Only then he came near the hunter, who took him on his lap and put him seating in the swing, showing him how to hold tight.

"It's not going to work." - Marguerite said in a very blasé attitude.

"You complain about everything that I do!" – he whined.

"Roxton, can't you see the plain obvious?" - The phrase came out naturally, almost as laughter.

"What obvious? You pick on everything I do, this is the only 'obvious' thing here... and he will love the toy that I, Lord John Roxton, did for him. You are envy because you didn't think about anything better."

"Then go on, Lord John Roxton!". - She said, visibly cranky. In a certain way, he was right.

Roxton puffed up his chest, glancing at her angrily. Then he pulled the swing with the boy, who was holding it strongly, pulled it until his thorax height, and then said, turning to face Tommy.

"Now you will have fun, kid. Get ready."

All happened very fast. Roxton released the swing that oscillated with Tommy. When it began to arise, the child leaned back and Marguerite closed her eyes when she saw the small body 'flying' of the toy to land in a soft portion of vegetation.

John's smile withered, as a flower that is dying quickly. Marguerite and he ran for the boy who looked to all that without uttering a sound, looking angrily to Roxton. His knee was lightly scratched but, as always, he refused to cry when he got hurt. Tommy frowned, got up and left putting his feet down towards the elevator.

Marguerite laughed following the child, when she looked back - "I warned you, John Roxton."

They left the hunter down there and they arose quickly.

* * *

"Come here, little brat. Let's put something on that knee."

She seated the boy in the table and began to put on the antiseptic. Only then she noticed his tiny eyes full of tears when it stung. The heiress smiled.

"You are very daring. You hold your tears for that stupid hunter not to see them, didn't you? Do you know I am almost beginning to like you?"

* * *

_11:30AM - Lunch: Mashed potatoes with cooked vegetables. _

"I will feed him!"

"It is not written in any place in him."

"Yes, but it is my turn!"

"Since when?"

"You were with him before and..."

"Ah, observation, Miss Krux: I was not with him, alone, we were all together, the three of us."

"Listen to me" - Marguerite put the food in front of Tommy, and his eyes grew for the plate. - "It is not in the list of obligations that you have to follow us wherever we go!"

"List of duties, list of duties, you only know to say that?" - Roxton narrowed his glance for her.

"We have to follow it! If you don't like to follow orders, me neither, but I am not the one who will dare to oppose anything that is written in that cursed paper!"

"It is only a paper!"

"No, it's not! That paper is an irritating and constant representation of Veronica, whether I like it or not! Every time I read it I can hear her voice, ordering and disordering..."

"... Marguerite, you're not telling me any news, I'll feed him and that's it!"

"And if I don't allow you?" - She put herself in front of him, in a clearly challenging attitude.

Tommy seemed to look for the most important thing: a spoon. While he looked at them arguing, back and forth, he decided to do what he wanted for a long time. He stretched out his tiny arms the maximum that he could and slowly and inconspicuously dragged the dish for closer to himself. His little tongue already moistened the lips and the tiny eyes glowed, when he put the two hands inside the plate, and began to eat, even so. Sometimes he shook the hands and grimaced, but the temperature of the food was supportable.

When Roxton and Marguerite finally turned for the boy, they immediately stopped arguing, seeing Tommy laughing completely covered with food, but satisfied. If it depended on those two, he would be still starving.

"Yes, and he knows how to satisfy his own needs" – They faced each other.

"Yes... He knows. That scares me."

* * *

_12:00PM – Tommy's bath_

"He's..." - Marguerite made a face suspending the child in the air for far away from herself - "…filthy and stinking!"

"Of course, did you want him to smell like roses?" - Roxton rises the suggestively brow, having fun.

They filled the bathtub to its border. The fear of the two to get dirty was so much that they filled it too much. Marguerite quickly removed Tommy's clothes, throwing them far away for a corner, while she handed him to John who immersed him in the water. It was impossible not to notice the boy's happiness.

"What are you laughing at?" - Roxton asked curiously when seeing the heiress smile discreetly.

"I remember that in the orphanage the nuns said that bath after the meals were mortal."

Roxton wrinkled, showing himself a little concerned with what he had just heard. Marguerite shook her head. - "Don't worry, it's all legend."

"I know... you were too much silly for believing in those things…" - it was his turn to smile, not giving a damn for the immediate angry glances from Marguerite.

"And who said I believed in that?" - Roxton shrugged and stood back a little. - "What now?" - She asked intrigued.

"Ah... you also like water a lot, and I don't know why, whenever we're close together you always manage a way to..." - He stopped closing his eyes when she squirted him some water in the face, and she smiled. - "to wet me." - He completed.

John approached too fast in order to prevent that Marguerite avoided being wet. - "John!" - She rose soaked, looking at her clothes, but didn't seem to be angry. John laughed.

Now they got wet, while the bathroom was also soaked.

"What is... TOMMY!" - Marguerite screamed, running for closer to the bathtub that overflowed water, while they could only see the boy's shaking arms emerged and some bubbles.

Quickly Marguerite pulled him outside the bathtub, while the child coughed a lot. -"Did you see what you have almost done?" - She fought with Roxton, who was static.

"I didn't do anything. It was you that filled that thing too much!"

John took the kid from her arms, putting him face down in the floor and massaging his back to help the kid to expel the water he had ingested. Tommy coughed and spit a little more water with which he was choking.

"For one minute I thought to hear the bells and to see a strong light coming in my direction" - Marguerite said, helping the boy sitting down. - "Veronica would kill us."

"I felt the same thing, I'm still shaking."

Marguerite looked laggingly in John's direction - " Who has to be shaking here is the poor boy!"

The discussion was soon contained when the boy began to sob, already pouting and getting ready to cry.

"Oh no, Tommy, please!" - Marguerite prayed.

"I promise that it won't happen again, Tommy, I won't leave Marguerite to come closer to this bathtub and..."

But it was too late, the boy was already sobbing openly. Roxton tried to comfort him, but the kid rejected the hunter. Marguerite tried to take him afterwards, but he also refused, regretting still louder.

* * *

_7:00PM - Tommy is going to sleep _

Tommy missed Veronica and Malone and cried when it was time for going to bed. Patiently Roxton tried to make him sleep, but nothing calmed down the child. Marguerite was irritated more and more with the noise, while Roxton always with Tommy by his lap gave up.

"What are we going to do?"

"How do I know? Hand him to me." - Marguerite took the boy from the man's arms - "If he won't stop crying, leave him to cry alone. I can't see you wandering for there and for here anymore, Roxton." – In a bad mood, she took Tommy to the bedroom and put him in his cradle. She turned her back to him and the noise ceased. Roxton entered the room, curious. The child had already lied down, took the lion Edward and steeped the sheet. His eyes were heavy and he was already on the way to dreams' world. Roxton laughed.

"Who would say? Those two got him used to sleep directly in the cradle."

"It was very clever from their part. And we both were rocking him like mad." - They left the room in silence.

"I sleep here in case he wakes up" – Roxton announced. Marguerite faced him immediately.

"No way. I sleep here!" - She protested.

"We both stay, then." - Roxton sat down on Ned and Veronica's bed.

"What do you think you're doing, Roxton?"

"I'm going to sleep, I am tired to death..." - He answered serenely - "... Good night."

Marguerite laughed irritated - "...On the floor! I sleep on the bed" - When Marguerite stressed 'I', Roxton arched the brow having fun.

"Don't even think about that. If you want, the bed is big enough and we both sleep here." - He seemed not to become upset, when beating the hand slightly to his side on the mattress, smiling innocently.

"You are fit to be tied thinking that will sleep in the same bed with you!" - The heiress's hot-blooded.

"Alright. One of us sleeps in the floor." – He throw a pillow to Marguerite, who barely had time to catch it - "You" – Then he removed his boots and shirt quickly, remaining with trousers and undershirt, and slipped under the sheets.

Marguerite looked at him furiously. She could go to sleep at her own room or even in the living room, but she would not leave Roxton alone with the boy. She went to the bed and pushed the hunter.

"Give me same space... If you try something I will finish your Don Juan's career, do you understand?" - Marguerite nestled herself in the bed sulky, hitting the pillow.

John hid a smile in the corner of his lips, while he hugged his pillow, soon drifting his eyes.

* * *

After some minutes, Marguerite began to roll in the bed. She stayed in all the positions, trying to find some comfort, but she did not get it, and became angry.

"What is it? Can't you stay still?"

"Why are you still awake!" - She turned surprised to face the man who held an entertained expression.

"With you jumping all the time, who could sleep?"

"I didn't jump!" - She turned nervous to the other side of the bed catching her pillow, giving up on beginning another discussion, she was tired and everything that she wanted was to sleep. Instants later, she 'softened' her pillow so violently that John felt a chill run through his spine. He had to control himself for a thousand reasons, and his imagination was one to them.

"I think that the idea of sleeping on the floor wasn't that bad" – he mumbled, beginning to be impatient about Marguerite's movement.

"Take it" - He took the pillow and offered it to Marguerite, who hesitated for a minute. - "We both need to sleep."

She took it and thanked him very quickly. - "Oh, yes, now it is much better." - She closed her eyes, lying down upwards, sighing.

John lifted his head a little to face her and observed her for some time, but it seemed that she foresaw his glance, opening her eyes, to find him turning quickly to the other side.

Marguerite held her laughter and closed her eyes again.

"Oh, damn, it's so cold!" - Marguerite thought, almost waking up from her sleep.

"That blast..." - John muttered, almost sleeping too.

Instinctively Marguerite tried to find the blanket, but it wasn't enough. She was almost waking up, but not completely.

In this situation, she just wanted to protect her body from dawn's cold that didn't allow her to have a peaceful sleep, and she certainly forgot where and with whom she was sleeping.

John tried to warm himself up, hugging pillow, flinching in the bed, but he could not. It was very cold; it had cooled suddenly, what was not too usual during the night in the plateau.

In a primitive instinct, little by little, they both were getting closer to each other without even noticing.

Without turning to be facing the hunter, Marguerite was slowly guided by the human warmth, as John had already felt it. As if it was normal, she slowly turned and nestled herself very close to the hunter's thorax, which was hot and sheltered.

John, for his turn, sensed a heat coming from his left side, and he also naturally cuddled. He was in a pleasant sleep, hugged to such a hot and soft thing that exhaled a smell so...

"ROXTON?"

"MARGUERITE!"

Marguerite and John were so surprised that they did not start to move away from each other. It was easy to notice that they have been like that since some time, since their bodies were interlaced over the bed.

For one moment, Marguerite took a fast account of their situation, looking to their bodies, but it was too late. Her legs were intermingled with John's, her trunk totally glued to his and their faces a centimeter away.

John was only aware of the danger when he immediately felt her anger hot breathing on his face. Their eyes met and nothing else that could prevent them to kiss hungrily. The kiss grew deeper and more intense, and they both were enjoying calmly the sweetness of that moment.

"What?" - He answered in the same tone, while caressing her back underneath her blouse, sweetly sipping her lips.

"Where do you... think... where you are going with that... that... John.. that hand..."

Marguerite opened her eyes a little and saw his other hand involving her waist, while the other one traveled through her back.

"What... what hand?" - He asked a little confuse.

"JOHN!"

Roxton immediately jumped and left the bed, startled. "What is that!"

Marguerite, half-stunned, felt something arising close to her legs, and finally she saw the black tuft of Tommy's hair, crawling and sneaking out until reaching close to her shoulders, with very sleepy eyes, to hug her and to go back sleep in the same instant.

Roxton and she stared to each other, and John mimicked saying that she should not speak anything, because if Tommy discovered that she was not Veronica maybe he would wake up and cry all night long.

While Marguerite was there, paralyzed, he carefully sat down by the bed again.

He helped her to lie down again, very slowly. Marguerite tried to remove the boy's hand clinging to her waist, but in vain, since he started moving and opened his eyes, lifting his small head, and facing her.

Both were immediately frozen, afraid of the boy's reaction, but it suddenly vanished, as soon the kid smiled to Marguerite and went back to sleep.

John shook his head. - "I'll sleep on the floor."

"John?" - She called, still touched by his sincere smile - "Stay here."

Her voice was softer than the usual and John thought strange that request - "You two can sleep more comfortable without me in the bed."

"John" - she seemed to ignore his comment - "please."

Once more Roxton lied down very, very slowly. He and Marguerite exchanged glances among them in the twilight and the boy, who slept calmly.

"You never loose an opportunity, do you?" – her tone seemed to become serious immediately.

"What?"

"You don't lose even an opportunity!"

"What are you talking about?" - He knew, but he did not believe she wanted to start a discussion right now.

"You know as much as I do what I am talking about!" - Her whisper came resonant, but it was still a whisper.

When they elevated the voice pitch a little more, Tommy stirred and they stopped anxiously.

She corrected her blouse, recalling that just moments ago it was a little loose due to John's caresses. – "Are you insinuating that I… "

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They two paralyzed when the child budged. Then he stopped, and they breathed afflicted, but Marguerite did not retreat.

"Yes, you!" - The woman whispered in an irritated pitch.

"Me! You know very well..." - he lowered his tone stiller - "that you and I were completely awake and..."

"Don't deny it, you took advantage because I was sleepy!"

"Me!" – He elevated his voice tone a little and the boy budged again. Marguerite held herself to not be taken by the impulse of strangling John, who finally noticed and reduced his voice tone again. – "I…" he whispered" – "I was immune to you, until the moment when you decided you would not sleep on the floor!"

"A lady like me sleeping on the floor?" - She lost her patience and John signaled her for silence, what made her furious.

"A lord like me sleeping on the floor?" - John imitated her voice, while she narrowed her eyes.

They wanted to say more things, but the kid began to mutter and to move more often.

"It is better if we continue this discussion tomorrow morning" - John said, while seeing the kid almost waking up completely.

Marguerite remained silent remembering Tommy's cry during the nights when he was just a baby. - "I think that is a good idea."

"Only one question, Roxton" - Marguerite was intrigued - "How did he leave his cradle?"

* * *

Roxton went to the small kid's room followed by a curious Marguerite.

"They removed a bar of the cradle and the little brat left through there."

"And didn't they tell anything about it?" - Marguerite looked suspicious.

Nervous, Roxton took off the paper of his pocket -"No. Veronica left this instruction, but it doesn't have anything about..."

Marguerite pulled the paper of his hand and began to read, afterwards launching a furious glance to the man in front of her.

"Can't you read, Roxton? It is here, in the end of the sheet." - She continued - "Sometimes Tommy comes to our bed in the middle of the night, that's why the cradle doesn't have one of the bars - so he can decide when to leave."

Then she completed - "So, Lord Fool, you will sleep in the floor because the little brat and I will be comfortable on the bed. Good night."

She turned her back to him, ready to go back to bed, but she was interrupted once again by the sarcastic tone in Roxton's voice. - "And if you feel cold?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**IEHBD – GLADIATORS**

**CHAPTER 4 - Final**

* * *

Tommy liked everybody in the Treehouse. Of course, Veronica and Malone were his favorite ones. However, inexplicably he adored Marguerite who, although denying it, also liked to secretly play with him.

Marguerite didn't allow Roxton to see the puppets that she had sewn.

Then she privately began to sabotage the schedules when Roxton was supposed to be with the child, distracting the kid's attention. Without the hunter noticing, she put the boy's puppet in her finger and made him see it. Hallucinated, Tommy ran for her and Roxton began to be intrigued. She looked at the heiress trying to unmask the mystery. Even so, she always found a way of hiding the toy from the hunter.

Marguerite also saw in the boy the possibility to reduce the tedium that bothered her. Tommy liked sounds in general. However, the words always were magic to him. He adored when somebody spoke or sang. That woman made so many sounds and in different tones, especially when she argued with her friend Roxton. And it was that, among other things, that seemed to attract him to the heiress. Another thing that he liked a lot was the stones that she always had around her. They were so fascinating and colored and when she beat one to the other it sounded such a pleasant pop. And despite her severe glance or her harsh tone, he was not intimidated by her. No, nah, nope, never!

Marguerite, in her shift as Tommy's 'teacher', was different from the hunter. She caught the boy and she shut them up somewhere, without letting Roxton follow her.

* * *

_  
The policemen followed closer the smart girl that knew all the streets of the city. She could hide easily whenever she wanted, until the day she was caught and dragged by the arm across the streets, still trying to resist. She made the mistake of wanting to walk among the rich and wealthy people of London, and someone so off-standard as she was could never ever be welcome by them. "Aristocracy, go to hell!" she thought, hiding in an alley, at the same time observing a refined party across the block. "Someday I will be one of them... I swear by my parents..." She stopped "If I ever had parents. Well, Marguerite... You got it... You are surrounded by jewels so bright that could make a blind man come back to sight, my God! I'm among them, but I don't feel like one of them... Even wearing this expensive dress, this wonderful hat, these bright jewels, I'm not and I shall never be one of them... I don't want to be..." (IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN DIFFERENT – Chapter 3)_

The woman entered in the ball-room and all the eyes were turned to her.

This recall pursued her wherever she went, mainly tormenting her dreams, in the images of what she could become someday to get same money. She seemed to fear this Marguerite Krux, hidden in her own thoughts. No, she believed she did not have a heart.

The old gentleman went to meet her, greeting her. Marguerite smiled. After all, she used a lent dress and lent jewels, and that was very difficulty to get, as well as the invitation for the party. She had to take advantage of the occasion in the best possible way.

He politely offered her his arm and guided her under surprised glances. As they walked to the center of the dancing floor, a corridor opened up among the guests.

They stopped and he signaled for the orchestra that began to play a Strauss' waltz and they seemed to fly at that place despite of the audience, on that moment they seemed to be alone there.

Lord Fortville was one of the most important and wealthy man of the English court. Since the first time Marguerite had impressed him. He was a man that liked good food, good wine and good women. But his fascination for the brunette was immediate. None was as enchanting as she was.

And since the first time Marguerite treated him very well. She always was respectful and honesty with him, making herself clear about her objectives, not exposing herself too much, as many women did around there only to satisfy their own desires.

But she had something different: she preferred quality to quantity.

She was interested in changing her suffering life, that was plain obvious. And she did not love him, he knew that very well. But, being able to drive that gorgeous woman through the nobles of the court made his ego fly and it was not a surprise when he asked her to marry him.

It was a party with all the pomp and all glamour that the occasion deserved. With skeptics guests who, although turning up their noses for Marguerite, at the same time didn't want to lose a chance of having Fortville as a lucrative business' partner. And, of course, knowing that the main subject of all conversations in the next Sunday's morning would be that wedding party, it was necessary to be one of the invitees from the famous lord.

"Bunch of fools." - she thought - "They judge me as if my intentions were different from theirs."

And it was a very good time for both of them. All Marguerite's desires were satisfied as soon as possible.

They traveled around Europe, always in luxurious. They attended regularly at the most famous restaurants. They navigated through the Mediterranean. Together they left Gare of Strasbourg in Paris, among the select passengers that would make the long journey of 2.900 kilometers in 56 hours until Constantinople in the sumptuous Orient Express.

In the first day of their trip, Marguerite did not enjoy the train swing, and was feeling a little bit sick, preferring to remain on her cabin. But she insisted that Fortville went to the restaurant-wagon to have his lunch. There he shared a table with some other men who were on the same trip, William Roxton among them. Lord Roxton would leave in Munich to solve some pendent businesses before leaving on a vacation safari with his brother and father.

On those few years, Marguerite got fortune, received a lot of affection, rewarded Fortville treating him with delicacy, sincerity, and respect, which with only a real lady could offer him.

When he died, for the first time in her life the heiress felt the pain of losing a friend. More than a friend, he was her protector. He had never been her "money-box", as she had heard when passing through a group of nobles as soon as they had came back to London.

* * *

By the base of the Treehouse, something outside of the fence attracted Tommy's attention and he got up curious, coming near to it.

"NO!" - Roxton screamed while he almost flew, getting Tommy by the arm.

The boy seemed surprised and annoyed with the attitude of that big man and got up angry, facing John. Marguerite could feel her heart bumping and almost leaving her chest.

"Did you want me to let you lean on the electric fence, Tommy?" - Roxton asked with harshness, but the boy sat tight.

He caught some small branches and tried to do something. With the little hand, he held the man's chin, turning Roxton's face until the hunter saw a porcupine, very well hidden and camouflaged among the trees. John delayed a little to visualize the animal, but as soon as he got it, he was surprised about the child's visual sense.

He smiled and looked to Marguerite, who seemed concerned about the boy's attitude. John blinked to him and she almost fumed in irritation.

He got up, puffed up his chest, and arranging the brown waistcoat caught the boy, putting him by his broad shoulders, and agitated his tuft of hair, smiling.

"Very good, young man, that's it, just as I've taught you" - He insisted on emphasized the word 'I'.

Marguerite shook her head, looking to them over the book she was reading. She had to recognize that, although in a clumsy way, Tommy tried to do what John had taught him. And her internal despair increased, until then she still didn't know what to teach to the child.

"It's time for him to sleep, let's go up." - She closed the book and got up, walking until the elevator.

"Hey… Just now when he'll show something more? Marguerite, you said that we won't follow this routine exactly like Veronica said to..."

"Change of plans. Let's go."

The heiress entered in the elevator, and impatient she waited for them. Roxton didn't move.

"I don't want to go now, and I won't." - He challenged.

Marguerite steadied herself for not giving him a harsh answer. She couldn't fight with him again.

"Alright. But don't take too long." - She entered in the elevator and the two boys observed the elevator slowly arise.

"What about you teaching one more of your vision tricks, Tommy?"

They stayed there for sometime, and each minute bring more hunger to them. Marguerite knew they wouldn't resist for much time, that's why from the balcony she smiled, watching them gather the trinkets and walk for the elevator.

* * *

_  
CHANGE OF DIAPERS _

"It's your turn to change his diapers, Roxton."

"Why? We made a deal, remember? The last time it was me, now it's you."

"The diaper you changed was almost clean, and considering the smell this one is very disgusting." - she answered, making a disgusted face to him.

"It's his fault anyway" - She gave a fast look to the kid who, once again, followed the arguing between the couple shaking his head back and forth.

The clean diaper was already in the heiress's hand, when Roxton gave up and caught it. Taken by surprise, Marguerite let the diaper fall to the floor. They grew impatient, rolling their eyes, looking to different directions. Tommy giggled.

They both ducked to pick up the diaper, being with their heads very close. Immediately, Tommy made an odd noise, like a pop with his tongue, and then united their heads in a kiss.

Tommy ran around them shrieking and smiling, while they two seemed to be very at ease.

"Lord Roxton! Is it that what you have been teaching to the little brat?" – Suddenly, Marguerite stood back while they still recovered their breath.

"You taught that to him, Marguerite, don't deny it."

"You are simply rude." – An irritated Marguerite got up quickly and went away from the boys.

"What did I do now?" - Roxton said, following the heiress.

Tommy stopped and covering his mouth with one hand, pointed to the hunter's mouth, smiling shamelessly.

"Shut up, little rascal!" - the hunter whispered, in a false serious tone, coming after the heiress, and already hearing from where he was all the noise of pots beating at the kitchen.

* * *

_  
AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON... _

Marguerite looked bothered to a Tommy entirely concentrated in what he was doing.

"Make him stop putting his finger on his nose, Roxton."

"Me? Why me?"

The heiress grimaced in disgust when Tommy stretched out the finger showing what he had removed from within.

"Ew" - She said, turning away.

The boy seemed to notice the adults' boredom and without averting his eyes from the two of them, he began to take his little finger slowly to his own mouth.

"No, little rascal. You're not gonna do it." – Roxton adverted.

"Hold him, Roxton!" - The heiress screamed.

Both ran for Tommy at the same time, but he was faster and 'gulp' putting the finger in his own mouth.

"I'm going to throw up..." - Marguerite went out running towards the balcony.

* * *

It rained torrentially in the plateau. The storm began at the dawn of the third day of their dispute and it didn't stop, so they couldn't use the mirrors to signal.

Marguerite and Roxton centered their last efforts in whatever they were teaching the boy.

In the morning Marguerite was locked with him in her room and when Roxton tried to spy gluing his ear to the door, he barely could hear a sound.

In the afternoon the situation reversed, with John hiding himself with the child while Marguerite tried to find out what they were doing. But, like her, Roxton also knew how to be mysterious when he wanted to.

Malone and Veronica should have returned at dusk, but they didn't, probably waiting for the weather to stabilize under some shelter. That rain was making it practically impossible to walk through the plateau.

And at night Tommy's longing seemed to have gone too far, and he didn't sleep. He didn't cry also, but he looked uneasy waiting for Veronica's return. Roxton and Marguerite were exhausted. Taking care of him without being used to it was already tiring, but spending a sleepless night playing with him was a torture.

* * *

_  
4 AM... _

"Margueriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!"

Startled the heiress almost threw the coffee-pot she had just done to shoo away her sleep. Furiously she went to the balcony. The hunter and the boy were seating in the mattress, surrounded by toys.

"Damn it, Roxton! You look crazy screaming like this. What is it now?"

He didn't answer. He just caught Tommy's arm and lifted it, showing the small can with the small hand stuck into it.

"I don't believe it" - she joined them, discouraged, seating by the floor.

"Let's pull it." - She held the child's small body back, while the man pulled the can with no success. Tommy gave a rough look to Roxton, who released him. Then, with the hand by his chin, the hunter reflected.

"Marguerite. Did you already notice that every time some problem happens he thinks that I'm the bad guy?"

"It's because you are. You threw him of swing, left him hungry, almost drowned him, and now this. How will we take it out?"

"Raptor's lard. Get some raptor's lard in the kitchen."

Tommy sat tight. He seemed to think that while they both were arguing the best thing to do was to play alone, then he beat the can with his hand stuck into it in the floor, enjoying the noise.

Half an hour later...

"Roxton!" - the heiress called for the distracted man, soiling in the tenth grease the kid's arm. - "Roxton... Roxton!"

"What?" - He looked suddenly back to her, visibly tired. He answered with certain harsh, but Marguerite seemed to be very nervous.

"Stop that!" - She took the cloth already filthy and removed one more solution from the boy's arm, who was also tired. Tommy was very calm leaning in a cushion, beside the woman's legs who held the pot.

"Nothing seems to help…" - She said with certain discouragement.

"I'm going to the kitchen to see what can free us from this embarrassment..." - Marguerite rose slowly while he spoke.

"Veronica would kill us if..."

"Hey..."

Roxton stopped - "What?"

"I heard something…" - She wrinkled while John already sought for his weapon.

"No..." - she tranquilized him - "it seems to be..."

At the same time they faced each other visibly alarmed. It was the elevator, certainty bringing Malone and Veronica.

With stared eyes, they needed to manage the situation, and quickly. Or at least...

"I hide him" - Roxton spoke, pointing to himself and catching the child - "You distract them."

Marguerite didn't even give an answer and John also didn't wait to hear some. Each one ran for opposite sides, while Tommy laughed heartily with the desperate race for one of the bedrooms.

Marguerite tried to look natural, but everything that the jumpiness did was to make her sit at the table with her legs crossed in a visibly unusual manner.

As soon as the elevator arrived, she confirmed what they had supposed. There were Veronica and Malone.

"Gosh! Where were you? " - She looked to the couple, who were covered in mud - "Was this some party or celebration? Or maybe was it only a pleasant dive in mud?" - the heiress continued, trying to be the most natural as possible, while they entered little by little in the house.

"In the run we fell in a huge mud hole" - Ned explained - "But it doesn't matter now."

"Yes, where I..."

"Tommy?" - She interrupted with a nervous smile, but regretting having remembered him.

"Yes, I'm dying of..."

"Ah… I'm sorry to tell you, but Roxton is teaching him something, and he didn't let me stay close, it seems to be some secret."

The silence was deafening and for three seconds they exchanged confused glances. - "Secret?"

"Roxton will understand, he will not give a damn..."

"Oh, no!" - She jumped of the table and stayed in front them. "I'm sorry."

Confused, Malone and Veronica faced each other and exchanged one more glance, and the blond put her hands by her waist - "What's happening?"

"Happening? Is something happening? No, it's not! Is it? Of course not, you're wrong!..."

"Marguerite..." - Malone started, approximating furtively from her - "Listen" - the couple covered with mud walked, while Veronica talked to a cornered Marguerite.

"We were out for a good time, and we are missing our boy too much. We want to see him now. Tell Roxton to continue in the morning."

"But he's busy with the kid!" - She protested, but it seemed all and any attempt of distracting the other two was in vain.

"At..." - Malone seemed to think about something - "At 4 am?"

Marguerite became angry and didn't answer, obstructing their way - "Did you already look at yourself in the mirror?" - She tried a new tactic.

"What noise was that!"

"Answer me! Did you already look at yourself in the mirror?"

"What's wrong?" - Ned asked pretending they looked normal - "What's the problem with us?"

"You are... filthy! I won't let you to come close to him like this. He could get scared not recognizing you."

"What nonsense, Marguerite, we already played with him many times in the mud in that hole, nearby. You are trying to..."

"... Besides you are drenched, filthy, stinking, disgusting... And on the top of it all you are soiling the whole treehouse!" - She answered without paying any attention to the explanation trial of the blond.

"I heard it again..."

"Yeah, me too."

"I didn't hear anything, you're nuts, it should only be the rain!"

Marguerite tried to calm down, lowering the tone of her voice.

"Let's make a deal. The rain was generous and supplied the treehouse with a lot of water. You deserve to finish your 'honeymoon' in style. Then you will fill up the bathtub, take a delightful bath and then, as clean as a whistle, you can see the little brat."

"Marguerite." - Veronica was more annoyed - "I'll clean the house later. I want to see Tommy now. You get out of my way or I go through you."

The heiress puffed up her chest, staying in front of the blond and said, closing her eyes afterwards.

"Then come through me!"

Veronica laughed heartily when seeing the heiress in that unusual posture. Then, she adopted a different strategy.

"TOMMY!" - the young woman called - "COME ON, SWEETIE."

"WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" - Ned also called out.

Marguerite felt her heart skipping a beat when she saw Tommy, still with the can in his hand, shrieking of happiness running into Veronica, followed for a desperate hunter trying to catch him.

Neither the heiress nor Roxton seemed to believe when in the exact instant that Veronica turned for the boy the can, formerly stuck, came unfastened from the little hand rolling down of the chair, making them sigh diminished.

The blond and the kid hugged each other very strongly and she covered him of kisses, while Tommy rewarded flying high. Suddenly, after many laughs, Ned took a huge wood spoon craft made by Zanga's, with the boy's name perfectly carved in the handle. Tommy was burst with joy.

"See?" - Marguerite censured - "Now you three are filthy. Get out of here to the bathtub now."

While Tommy, Ned and Veronica was getting along to the bathroom, Roxton caught the can and gave it an intrigued look.

"What luck, John!" - The heiress sighed.

"Marguerite" - the hunter continued to examine the object - "I have something to tell you".

"What?"

"Do you have any idea why we didn't get to take out that can of his hand?

"Was it stuck!"

"No." - Roxton got mad - "That little rascal held the can with his hand."

"TTTOOOMMMYYYY!"

* * *

That was a very important occasion. Seating in the common room, once again there they were, the "gladiators" Roxton and Marguerite, jurors Summerlee, Challenger, Malone and Veronica, and the patient observer of that challenge, Tommy.

"So, let's begin." – Challenger said - "I will throw the coin. The winner chooses if he or she wants to begin or if he or she prefers the other to show first. Marguerite."

"Heads."

Challenger threw the coin - "Tails. Roxton. You choose." - Roxton stood up puffing up his chest.

"I begin. I believe that you all want to come back to your tasks, so let's finish this as soon as possible. First I would like to thank you all, especially you, Veronica, for having trusted us" - He smiled - "Second I want to say that the challenge was refreshing."

"Go on, Roxton" – Malone claimed.

"Third and most important." – He gave a sarcastic smile to Marguerite. - "Please, don't wake me up tomorrow to ask about my tasks, Marguerite, I will let an updated list of all my obligations in front of my room."

"Blah...blah...blah…" - the heiress mumbled - "Speak less and show what you had taught to him."

"All right. Please, my friends, I also ..."

"Roxton!" - Veronica was impatient.

"Ok." - He looked to the child who, seating on the floor, played absentmindedly - "Tommy, come over here, boy." - Immediately he ran for the hunter.

Roxton put on several drawings made by Veronica and Summerlee besides some pictures inside Challenger's books in the floor.

"Where is the raptor, boy?" - The proud hunter asked. Tommy hesitated, but finally pointed to the right drawing. Roxton smiled from ear to ear and continued. -"T-rex" - and Tommy pointed again the right one.

"Flower... tree... apple..." - His friends were astonished, while Veronica smiled delighted. Marguerite yawned in a blasé attitude.

"It's very good, boy!" - Roxton gave him a big hug and the child paid back. -"So, Marguerite. Don't forget that I like my coffee with only little sugar."

"And I like it very strong" – she said quickly, while he seemed to give more importance to what he was saying, and of course, ignoring the astonished glances of the others. It was more than obvious that the hunter really had had an unbeatable idea.

"However…" - Marguerite said - "... I agree, Roxton. You really got to teach many interesting things to the little brat." - Roxton swelled with the heiress's praise, without noticing her debauched tone.

"It was impressive, John." - Summerlee agreed.

"Thank you, Roxton"- Veronica smiled truly grateful - "I loved it."

"Your turn, Marguerite." - Malone announced.

The heiress slowly accommodated herself in the armchair, always with a bored look. Then she called.

"Tommy" - the boy, again seating in the floor beside the blond, looked at the heiress with a smile. As always, Marguerite was serious and signaled for him who, in one instant, was in front of her. The brunette got closer, whispering by his ear.

"I'm depending on you, little brat." - Marguerite took of Tommy's puppet from her pocket, fitting it in her little finger and showing it to the boy. Everybody looked curious to the scene.

"Who is this?" -The kid laughed and pointed to his own chest.

Roxton laughed heartily.

"Is that all you taught to him, Miss Krux?"

"Quiet, John." – Challenger censured him. -"Go on, Marguerite."

"Thank you, George."

Again she got the child's attention, who looked at her concentrated. Then she removed from her pocket a second puppet that she put into her other finger. She raised the hand so that he saw his own puppet, now with another one besides it, for which the heiress pointed to.

"Who is she?" -The boy opened a radiant smile and turned indicating Veronica.

"Mama" – He said with a sweet smile.

Challenger, Summerlee, Malone and Roxton were motionless looking skeptics at the boy, while a very touched Veronica extended her arms for him, who ran for her without stop repeating.

"Mama...mama...mama..."

The young woman gave him a slow and tight hug, then she directed a touched look to Marguerite.

"Thank you."

The heiress returned her smile, raising the cup of tea in a toast. Then she got up.

"Roxton…" - she calmly called - "I'll let the sewing basket obligations in front of my room. There're stockings waiting to be sewed. I want a very fresh coffee when I wake up." - The hunter looked at her without reaction. Marguerite came close to him - "Ahm, Roxton... close your mouth".– She concluded, taking his chin that insisted to remain opened.

The only noise that everyone heard was Malone laughing uncontrollably in his chair. Only then Roxton spoke stunned.

"Wait. The jurors cast a vote." - Summerlee put the hand by his shoulder.

"John, keep your strength for your doubled duties."

That was really an unforgettable night, when the boy said his first word.

After dinner, Summerlee helped Veronica to wash the dishes while Ned wrote his diaries and Challenger asked proudlt, so that the boy repeated the word all the time, for Veronica's happiness.

Happy, Marguerite observed from the balcony the beautiful night in the plateau when she heard steps.

"Toommyy..." - A firm but in low tone voice came from the kitchen. It was Veronica who only from looking Roxton going to the balcony already knew why the child was so quiet.

The hunter turned looking down and ran out after the black hair tuft.

"Come here, you meddler little rascal!"

Screaming, Tommy ran to cling to Veronica's legs. Roxton laughed heartily retaking his way.

"Did you come to get the list of your tasks, Lord Roxton?" – The heiress asked in a good mood.

The man smiled - "Actually, I came to congratulate the winner."

When she least expected he pulled Marguerite by the waist, gluing his body to hers and kissing her passionately.

Then, always looking straight into her eyes for a long time, he daintily loosened her.

"Good night, milady…" - He whispered.

The woman sighed while he was leaving. She put her hand by her lips, smiling.

"Good night, milord."

**THE END…For Now.**

_This fic will continue in IEHBD - A New Apprentice (To be published in English soon)_

_**For you all, our sincere THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

_**Lady F., TowandaBR**_


End file.
